1. Field
The present disclosure is related to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and LCD devices, and more particularly to LCD panels and LCD devices incorporating wide viewing-angle and low color shift techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display industry is currently flourishing. As manufacturing processes and picture quality has improved along with increases in demand for liquid crystal displays, manufacturers have responded by improving the display quality while expanding production capacity. The view-angle is one aspect of picture quality. Multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) is an example of a wide viewing-angle technique. A polymer-sustained MVA (PSMVA) technique is included in the MVA technique field. The PSMVA technique dopes monomers into liquid crystal (LC) molecules and injects the LC molecules into a panel module. Then an operation voltage is applied to the panel module to cause the LC molecules queue up in order and an ultra-violet (UV) ray is applied to the panel module to cause the monomers polymerize into polymers, which makes the LC molecules have a pretilt angle to achieve a high response of the LC molecules. Additionally, only the transparent pixel electrodes on one substrate are used for forming domains structures, which may include MVA structures, such as protrusions with polymer material or pixel electrode slits, and the process for patterning transparent electrode on the other substrate can be saved with MVA structures.